Draco and the Black Miko
by bijouxmiu
Summary: An east meets west tale of a young girl who forms a bond with a reckless boy. Her special abilities fueled by rage become extrodinary when she risks her life to save the man she loves. Will it be to late for Draco to see the error of his ways?
1. IMPORTANT must learn before beginning

**IMPORTANT KNOWLEDGE TO HAVE BEFORE COMMENCING THE STORY**

**Quick reminder-Some chapters have extrordinary fight scenes written to synchronize with kung fu film videos i have on youtube. So if there is a fight scene in the chapter youve read then at the bottom there will be a name written in bold. To see the video just copy and paste the name to youtube search to watch. wont link so i gotta do it this way)**

REGARDING DEMONS 

**Youkai**- A youkai is a demon

**Hanyou**- A hanyou is a half-demon

**Youki**-Demon energy

REGARDING APPAREL

**Kimono**-japanese traditional clothing

**Obi**-the thick waist band around the kimono

**Naga-juban**-kimono underlayer (looks like a long nightgown but is considered underwear)

REGARDING MARTIAL ARTS AND WEAPONS AND ATTACKS

**kung-fu-**form of martial arts (introduced POA)considered to be the truest for of wandless magic.  
**fujin no mai-**means ''dance of the wind'' a special attack Xiang can do when she conceals her wand inside her geisha fan because the fan makes her wand bond with her youki creating new attacks, this is not a defence mechnisim native to western dwelling wizards and cant be preformed if you have no youki (introduced in POA year)  
**sankontessu-** a special claw like hand swiping attack that Xiang learns to master in the D.A, it is dark youkai magic. (does not start being used untill OOTP year)  
**The Green Destiny-**A sword stolen from the imprisoned baron Murtagh for Hanyou samurai Xiang fu jin. (this sword plays a big part in the GOF plot)  
**The tessaiga-** A sword that can only be weilded by someone with youkai blood in their veins, it has various powerful attacks but is not introduced untill the HBP year.

_tessaiga's attacks include..._

**-**kaze no kizu (wind-scar)  
- bakuryuuha (backlash wave)

REGARDING JAPANESE WORDS AND GRAMMAR

**Arigato-** it means thank you  
**Sensei-**professor  
**mizuage**-virginity (not taken until OOTP year)  
_grammar_

when a woman is adressed you say ''chan'' at the end of her name and ''san'' for a boy .  
Even when speaking english this rule of grammar tends to stick like glue.  
_for ex.  
"_draco san_"_

"molly chan''


	2. Culture shock

Draco and the Black Miko

POA YEAR

It was about one week before the start of term and xiang fu jin and her mother were staying at the leaky cauldron.Xiang was 14 years old, but had an aura of wisdom that was beyond her years. She may not have been very approacable but she was much more experienced in other areas of her life than most are during that age. She sat there picking at her old english breakfast with a pair of chopsticks looking reluctant to put it anywhere near her mouth. She was clad in a momoyama period kimono which consisted of a white haori and a black silk wrap skirt with golden cherryblossom trees and pink flowers embroidered over the entire space. Her hair was half up with a tight bun at the top fastened with elaborate ornaments.Xiang was pale faced and stern looking as she started to use her red fan to cool herself down. The air was thick and warm in the pub from all the cooks working in the back.Her and her mother spoke quickly to eachother in japanese looking down at the people around them.''why is everybody staring!'' said Xiang.''because we are strange and different to them, they are ignorant and dont know any better now eat your breakfast you need your strength, we have alot of errands to run today and we do not know the area well.Xiangs mother was also a very stern looking woman. She was clad in a navy blue kimono and a black obi with beautiful emroideries of silver clouds to match the golden dragons that lined the hem and sleeves of her kimono. her black hair was tied back tight in a bun it had little flecks of grey in it, her face was sallow and lined and she took puffs of her ciggarette creating swirls of thick smoke around her and her daughter. Xiang also took a ciggarette and started blowing shapes into the air with the smoke. Of koi, dragons and songbirds.After their breakfast which Xiang hardly touched they set out to get school supplies and cloaks.

'These westerners look so bland! I dont want to wear these hideous cloaks!'' demanded Xiang.Her mother looked furious, ''we have no choice! The baron wants your blood so were staying here were you'll be safe from prying monks and sorcerers'' snapped her mother.Xiang knew her mother was right and kept quiet while they picked up hogwarts clothing and cauldrons. They neednt go to ollivanders considering xiang was already in posession of a well operating wand.They set off to flourish and blotts for books.They were met by a shopkeep who looked completely exausted. His hands were bandaged and said pleadingly ''please dont hand me a third year list''

''Then i wontuhhh!'' said mother ''but my girr wirr need tird yia bookusss! So dont keepuh us waiting we havuh ting to do shopkeepah san!''The shop keep wrestled a book out of the cage and fastened it with a rope ''here, the monster book of mosters for your care of magical creatures class'' he replied relieved to be handing the nastly little book away.Xiang looked discusted ''I dont wantuh to touch datuh ting shop keepa san! Fresh eating bookuhs? what wrong wiss yu westan peepurr!''A boy standing near to Xiang looked just as outraged as she and her mother. ''wait untill my father hears about this!''He snapped ''this schools really gone to the dogs!'' xiang forgot all about the unconventional studying tool she had just purchased because she was staring quite obviously at this strange looking boy.He was very pale, his hair was so blonde it was almost white and his eyes were a shocking blue. Xiang had seen western looking people before but not like this.He was the most exotic specimen she'd ever layed eyes on.Soon after she realized he was staring back at her ''can i...help you with something?'' he drawled in an unpleasant tone.Embarassed Xiang whipped out her fan to hide her blushing face from view and rushed off to find her mother up at the cashiers desk, purchasing all the required books for the school syllabus.The two of them left the store and were making their way back to the leaky cauldron.

Mother said ''you really shouldnt stare like that, you complain that everyone does it to us and then you go and gawk at that blonde boy''Xiang replyed ''i couldnt help it ive never seen anyone like that before, he was so light! And his eyes! ive only ever seen people like that in pictures''Her mother seemed to be amused by this.''you should have seen his father, i caught a glimpse of him yelling at the shopkeep as you rushed me out of the store today''.The two of them started laughing as they made way down the street with Xiangs new possessions.The mother and daughter stayed inside the inn the next few days.Xiang was doing routine training in her kung-fu and pratising her english by talking to passing guests inside the pub.Xiang was getting restless though, she explained to mother how she wanted to explore the premises more thoroughly but her real reasoning was a slim hope that shed see that exotic looking boy again.Also she had heard talk of a place called knockturn alley and wanted to go into borgin and burkes really badly. She always had a strong interest in dark magic which mother said she gets from her fathers side of the family.

Her mother dissagreed whole heartedly. ''havent you been listening? Theres a murderous convict on the loose! I dont want you wandering around! You will remain here! Now go back to your room and practise youre sword play, i will call for you when dinner is served and for god sakes try to eat more you look like youre in submission!''snapped mother. ''but this western food is horrible its so greasy it makes me want to vomit!'' Xiang snapped back''SWORD, ROOM! NOW!'' bellowed mother and xiang did as commanded without hesitation.Later on a worked out hungry Xiang showed up for dinner.She had on a light blue asian pant suit embroidered with colorul lotus flowers and dragon flies. western people tend to find these suits look like silk pajamas.Her hair fastened into two buns with neatly placed gold ornaments.Her and mother sat next to a large family of red haired people and a familiar looking boy was with them, Xing had seen him walking around the in and out of the leaky cauldron and he always seemed to be alone until now...she never talked to him though because he seemed to look uneased untill now.She hadnt seen him this upclose before when she noticed a scar on his forehead.''HARRY POTTA SAN!'' She shouted unable to contain herself.Her mother gave her a look that said mind your buisness and eat your food but she carried on anyways.''i rearn aboutah you in japan! You on my magicorr history exams!''

The red haired children burst out laughing and their parents gave a warm introduction. A boy named ron kept going on and on about his trip to egypt that it got to the point when Xiang milked her asian accent like she never had before and said ''no engrishh misa noh undastaduh ingrish boy!'' and he left her alone to her relief.''so where are you from? Asked a girl with very bushy hair.''fromuh japan'' replyed Xiang.''My name is hermione granger what is yours?''.

''Xiang fu jin...hermio...her...GRANGA CHAN, granga chan you havuh verry unusuarrr nameuh.''Harry finally spoke up'' do you know what house you will be in?'' he asked.Xiang had had learned alot about hogwarts and more of the houses when her and mother arrived in england and she had one house she hoped to be accepted into.''no potta san i dont know yetuh but i hopuh i wirr get into srytharin housuh, i have determination, resourcefurrness anduh according to peopurr i havuh spoken wissuh they rike to rearn cursus rikuh me''the twin boys made a crass joke about her comment ''watch out potter you might have to fight this one off at school too! '' Xiang got angry and whipped out her fan with a shaking hand and said ''wassuh that supposed to meanuh!'' she had a malicious look in her eyes like a ninja looking at his next target.They explined that slytherin was not a good house and most people who end up there turn bad.In between their rants that ron boy inquired that xiang could speak good english and it was rude to shun him off but she cared not, the little sister ginny thought it was quite amusing that she did so.They went on and explained to Xiang of some of the slytherin students, some people named Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy.''wait untill my father hears about this!'' fred and george mocked him in unison, they all laughed exept Xiang. They were talking about that intriguing boy from the shop! Although they made him sound like a little monster she couldnt help but speak up.''I metuh him! Im the bookstore wissuh my mom! Werrr not metuh him but i saw him. He say whatuh you say about his fatha! We wasuh mad about the fresh eating bookus and i embarassuh myserf infrontuh him''Xiang explained bout her mortifying expierience gawking at the blonde boy and explained how people like that are very rareley seen where she comes from in japan because she doesent live in the city where tourists usually visit.Mother and the english mother molly chan thought this was cute and Xiang became discusted and excused herself to go to bed.

The next day it was time to be off to the hogwarts express.Xiang was packed and had dressed herself in an elaborate pink silk kimono with cherry blossoms of gold, green and blue , her obi was black with a golden dragon embroidered magestically around the waist. Underneath the hem of her kimono you could see her cream white naga-juban. Her long hair was half up in a bun with chopsticks and intricate twinkling ornaments.Xiang was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the kids from last night speaking in the hallway.''She seemed nice enough but who do you know thats trustworthy that actually WANTS to be in slytherin house''Said a boys voice.Another boy made a noise of agreement.Then a girl spoke up ''she just doesent understand, and how do we know shed even get into sytherin you shouldnt be so judgemental!''then the boy said ''didnt you hear her last night? Shes into the dark arts and the way she talked about Malfoy it was as if she had a crush on him''the girl piped up and said ''you have a point about the dark arts but shes definately too good for _malfoy_, she just thought he was different she said that herself.The boys replyed ''well i still dont trust her, shes bad news that one''the girl said in an unpleasant tone ''you wont be saying that when the hat puts her in Gryffindor with us..although i still felt the need to not mention my blood status around her...''

Xiang had enough she opened her door and stood there facing ron, harry and hermione and shouted.''you stupid chirdren how dare you speakuh of me rike dat!''Harry said ''were not children youre only a year older than us and youre still in third year so get off your high hippogriff''

''we startuh a year rater in japan you insorent boy!, i makeuh sure the hat never put me in gryffindor wissuh duh rikes of you peopurr! You makeuh my sword hard shake wiss anger!'' and with that Xiang slammed her door leaving the three westerners standing silent on the hallway.She gathered her things and the doorman helped her carry them down into the foyer where she met her mother talking to the weasley parents, they departed in a cab and Xiang gave the trio one last scathing look.''Xiang chan i have a surprise for you'' mother said in the cab and handed her a drab colored box covered in little holes. There seemed to be something moving inside of it.When Xiang opened the box a white kitten with red eyes leaped out to greet her.''mother hes beautiful! I shall call him toshi! Arigato arigato!''At the train st Xiang said her goobyes to mother and stowed her cases in the storage compartments and set off to look for an empty car with Toshi.Many people stared at Xiang because her clothes were so exotic and elaborate but she tryed not to notice and kept hiding her face from prying eyes with her fan.She found an empty cart and occupied it quicky, the train started moving when an owl flew into her open window with a letter from the japanese ministry.

Her heart lept with panick and she quickly drew the blinds and started to read.


	3. The baron comes knocking

_Dear Xiang fu jin _

_I regret to inform you that the bulgarian baron Murtagh Alexsander has been given permission from the bulgarian minister of magic to retrieve and execute you on sight for disobeying your marriage rights. _

_I am deeply sorry but by law this is out of our hands because you signed the consent form for the marriage. _

_I understand the seriousness of your situation concerning your youkai father.I have informed your mother and the headmaster of hogwarts to keep on guard for your saftey but there is little they can do if he shows up with the proper documents and seals...he will have to take you away. _

_As a close personal friend of your mothers i will give you this advice to cling onto what little chance of escaping death you may have. _

_You must choose your words wisely and get him to challenge you for your life, Murtagh is a thick headed man who is too arrogant to back down from a challenge. If you can get him to play a game with you, you may be able to win a chance to live. _

_I have faith in you my hanyou samurai. _

_Your youkai fathers blood runs strong inside you and will give you strength, he may have been slain but he lives on inside you. _

_You must trust your strength_

Xiang knew it was from Wong fei hung mothers friend in the ministry beause it had no name...if he got caught writing to her hed loose his job.She stowed the letter inside her sleeve and prepared for the worst.She took her wand and concealed it in a slot inside her fan.You see that fan she carries is not just a fan it conceals a wand and adds magical qualities too it.In doing so she can preform curses that western people cant comprehend or understand.She lit up a ciggarette and started making shapes with the smoke and meditating on the upcoming events.

The reason Xiang and mother are in england in the first place is because Xiang was to be married off too a baron in bulgaria. He was wealthy and the galleons would spill over to mother and she would live well in her older years while Xiang would have security.But the plan backfired. When Murtagh found out about Xiangs father.Xiangs father was a great and terrible youkai who was slain after impregnating mother and Xiang was the youkai spawn.This makes Xiang a hanyou. Which means she is half witch and half demon.Only pureblood witches can have hanyou children.Theres something that goes wrong with muggleborns and halfbloods that mutates the youki given from the Youkai and the child dies at birth.People who are into dark creatures and magic consider someone like Xiang a well attained allie.But thouse who sink further into the abyss like murtagh see Xiang as a source of greater power. If he kills her and drinks a special potion mixed with her youkai blood then he will have her youki and become a full youkai.Xiang is only a hanyou but if you slay her and complete the blood ritual any wizard of pureblood will become a full fledged demon.But they must be soley of pureblood or they die as soon as the potion touches their lips.Sadly murtagh is very very of pureblood.

Crash! Xiangs compartment flung open.She saw three figures standing in the doorway waving their hands though the animal and flower shaped rings of smoke and coughing.''im quite sure youre NOT allowed to smoke in the train cars no matter how much pretty things you can blow out of that mouth of yours'' said a drawling voice Xiang immediatey reconized. She cracked open a window and waved the smoke shapes outside and shut it again.''you're that weird girl from the bookstore, might i ask who you are?'' said the pale blonde boy.''my name is Xiang fu jin, anduh you are no weirder to me zhan i amuh to you.''''are you insulting me woman?'' the blonde boy said angrily.''no you foorr! Butuh we iss so diffurent dat it isuh naturarr to find eachother weird, so carm yourserf before i curse dat mouthuh right off.'' Xiang snapped back to him with all the contempt she could muster before noticing the badge on his robes...''you a srytherin house...dat is house i wantuh to be in.'' The blonde boy seemed to calm down a bit and decided to introduce himself''im Malfoy...Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle and he pointed to his two large friends''''niceuh to meetuh you Marfoy san you to mistuh Currabe anduh Goyore san.''The three boys sat down with her and they made small talk Xiang told them about Japan but left out obvious factors about why she was now going to Hogwarts but they didnt seem unsettled by her vague awnsers.

Draco san did most of the talking, Crabbe and Goyle san mostly sat there trying to look intimidating.''Well were off, i have some buisness with Harry Potter and his mudblood friends, i hope you get into Slytherin, a new student like you could use someone like me to show you the ropes and keep you away from the wrong people.''said Draco san.''YOU? HARRY POTTER? You friendsuh wissuh dat rude boy? He wasuh mean to me in reaky caurdron because i said i riked Srytherin'' Xiang said in a shocked tone.The three boys burst out laughing ''us friends with Potter? No way hes a real idiot, maybe you ARE Slytherin material, anyone who dislikes Potter is good in my books, what did he do anyways?'' asked Draco sanXiang told them how he met Potter and the Weasleys and how they talked ill of her because of her choices, Xiang explained that when she found out about the houses she didnt see Slytherin as evil like they suddenly had said and how she didnt think knowing dark magic made you a dark person, it makes you a smart person to be well rounded in all areas of magical ability.

Draco san and his friends wished her luck in the sorting ceremony. She agreed to teach them some japanese hexes if they agreed to teach her some western curses, And the friendship was made.Xiang wished they didnt have to leave because they kept her mind off her worries. Luckily she was distracted when the lunch cart came along. She had no desire to eat but remebered her mothers words ''eat you need your strength''She had no interest in what the lady sold in the cart but she had food with her. She opened her carry on bag and pulled out a pretty little box containing sushii. Xiang retrieved her chopsticks and began to eat she washed the fish down with some sake she brought from home.Toshi looked hungry so she shared her food with the new kitten mother had gave her during the cab ride to the train station.Quite some time went by and Xiangs fears grew stronger, she kept picturing a green jet of light hit her as she exited the train in Hogsmeade, or being stolen out of her bed by the barons men as she dreamt about her first day of school.

Then the train came to a jerking halt and the lights started to flicker...''could Murtagh have stopped the train?'' Xiang frantically thought, she looked out the window but all she could see was blackness her mind raced with horrible thoughts.She got up and opened her compartment door, she had her ''fan'' ready as she peaked out into the halls.

Xiang saw Draco san and his friends standing there confused with some other people she didnt reconize, others were peaking their heads out of their compartments too.The lights flickered on and off and in the distance some kids screamed and the lights shut out completely.''draco san! What isuh happening!'' Xiang shouted''I was about to ask you the same question!''He said as he lit up his wand.''whats with your eyes! What creature are you! Release us from your trap!'' Draco said sternly.Xiang realised the darkness of the train was giving her away, her hanyou eyes give off an errie green glow when she is out of the light.Just then the door to the other car infront of them opened and tall black cloaked figures came floating towards them.''DEMENTORS'' Draco san shouted and he ran past Xiang into the next car.Xiang didnt hesitate she ran also.''tell them to leave us alone!'' Draco whined at Xiang ''please dont kill us! Pleaaaase''''ITSUH NOT ME!! I PUROMISE! IM NOT TRYING TO KIRR ANYONE DRACO SAN!'' Xiang shouted.

The car door creaked open and Xiang prepared herself to fight. The Dementors came at her as she slashed and waved her fan and shouted the incantation ''FUJIN NO MAI'' over and over again thrashing her fan into the darkness shooting her youki curses.It held them back to a point but they were still making way and more were showing up, people were staring at the battle fearfully from their compartment windows.Draco san sat huddled on the floor wimpering.''MURTAGH! SHOW YOURSERF! TERR YOUR DARKUH BEASTS TO FARR BACK! RET ME DIE WISSUH HONOR YOU COWARD!'' Xiang bellowed into the abyss of dementors.Just when she thought she could take no more a blazing blue figure chased the cloaked phantoms away.''the dementors werent after you my child, they guard the Azkaban prison, im sure youve heard of the convict that has escaped, they are looking for him.'' said a voice behind her.Xiang turned around and a middle aged mad in tattered cloaks stood there with a kind look on his face.I trust the headmaster is aware of this ''murtagh'' you spoke of so i will not pry into your buisness, but i will say there is no place safer than hogwarts.I have to go and check on the other students, id advise you not to try cursing anymore dementors though, they do not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way'' and with that the man left and headed into the other car.

Draco still lay in a mess on the floor.People started to come out of their compartments to investigate, Xiang was pummeled with questions by the strangers, but she reconized two of them as the Weasley twins.''get up off the floor draco! Your safe now stop whining you prat!'' Fred and George said''were not safe with HER here!'' draco san shouted as he pointed to Xiang.''I tord you ituh wasnt me!'' Xiang replyed pleadingly.''Shut up arr of you no moreuh question!'' and she hurried into her campartment, closed the door and shut the blinds.The noise settled down after a few minutes and Xiang heard someone knocking on her door.''reave me arone!'' she said spitefully.''its me malfoy, let me in i want information!''''REAVE MARFOY SAN'' Xiang shoutedBut the boy wouldnt leave, she finally gave in and let him inside. He asked her a bunch of questions she didnt expect and after a while she found it almost comical.Draco asked Xiang if she was a wherewolf, mudblood, vampire, the list does on, he asked if she was a convict all his inqueries were completely ridiculous to Xiang and she could truthfully say she was none of these things.

She didnt tell him she was a hanyou but Xiang had a way with words and was able to turn the conversation to her whim and calm simple Draco san.The train finally arrived at hogsmeade st and Xiang grabbed her things and bekoned toshi after her and followed a large bushy haired man to the water with a bunch of first years, she was told to stay with them because scince she was a transfer she would need to attend the sorting ceremony.To her relief she arrived to the school safley with the others.Xiang and the first years were greeted by a woman who introduced herself as professor macgonagal and she went through the the rules of the sorting ceremony.Xiang was approached by professor macgonagal''why havent you changed into your robes?'' she asked stifflyXiang completely forgot! She was still in her kimono she forgot all about the robes and appologized to the professor.Xiang was told that it was okay for tonight but she must be better prepared tomorrow when lessons begin.Macgonagal led xiang and the first years into the great hall.The hall was beautiful! The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky and candles hovered over head in the air. Everything was quiet and all the students waited in anticipation for the outcome of the ceremony.One by one each first year student was called and sorted.

''GRYFFINDOR''

''RAVENCLAW''

''RAVENCLAW'

''HUFFELPUFF''

''GRYFFINDOR''

''fu jin Xiang'' her name was called and she made her way to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head, Xiang made a grimace as she thought ''this ratty old hat is going to destroy my hair ornaments!''The hat started to speak like it had with the others''i sense determination, resourcefulness, you hold long grudges and have a ruthless manner but you love with all your heart and honor thouse who are special to you, you are cuning and sly but i also scense great courage but where to put you?''''not Gryffindor! Please please'' xiang thought''better be...SLYTHERIN!'' the hat shoutedThe hall burst out with cheers, the loudest came from the Slytherin table.Xiang caught a glimpse of that Ron weasley boy from the inn and gave him a sneer as she sat down next to Malfoy.The headmaster gave a speech introdcing new staff members. Xiang reconized professor R.J Lupin as the ratty looking man from the train. The headmaster then warned the students of the dementors from Azkaban, afterwards food appeared on the long tables and people started to eat and talk amongst eachother.Malfoy started going on about potter fainting in the train.Xiang grew quiet and picked at her food.She felt something bad coming and her worry grew strong.She was kind to thouse around her but her mind drifted in and out of conversation.

Time passed and soon the teachers would be sending the students off to bed when suddenly Xiangs nightmare became reality.Murtagh came storming into the great hall right up to the head master and handed him some very official looking documents.Headmaster dumbledore looked very distrought.''SHOW YOURSELV BLACK MIKO! NOW YOU VILL SUFFER MY VRATH!'' Murtagh shouted into the crowd.Students started wispering in confusion.The room was a buzz with alarm.Xiang felt herself being pulled towards Murtang.She screamed and tried to fight it but his summoning spell was too strong.Dumbledore said ''Im sorry baron i think you have the wrong girl, this is Xiang fu jin, there is no miko or black miko here''Murtagh tore open the back of xiangs kimono and ripped off her obi casting it aside Xiang resisted but her kimono fell open revealing the naga-juban. Xiang wasnt without clothes but to her this was humiliating because your underlayer isint supposed to be seen because it is considered underwear. The giant rip in her kimono and underlayer showed the majority of her back exposing a large chinese dragon tattoo. The baron roughly turned her back to face the head master.

The rest of the faculty was in an uproar. A man clad in black with greasy looking hair shouted ''what do you think you are doing!?, Im head of Slytherin house and she is my student, release her immidiately!'' he said in anger with a silky voice.''Severus please sit down i will deal with this now.'' commanded the headmasterThe black cloaked teacher sat down.And so did the other teachers as dumbledore advised.''this tattoo iz the Black mikos symbol! The black miko iz vat xiang fu jin vas called vhen she trained at Wudan'' Murtagh said boastfully.''Thiz along vith all my signed documents is proof zat i own her and can do as i please vith her'' he saidMurtagh grabbed Xiang by the hair and pulled at her robes ,shaking her and shouting''YOU TINK YOU CAN RUN OUT ON ME YOU VILL PAY YOU VENCH!

''NOT IN MY SCHOOL!'' dumbledore shouted.Murtagh loosened his grip.Xiang remebered Wong fei hungs advice.''a game a game she thought i need to make him challenge me'' she thought to herself.''come my vife its time to meet your death'' murtagh bekoned.Macgonagal pleaded ''dumbledore we can let him take her!''''im so sorry minerva its out of my hands hes allowed by law'' dumbledore said regretfully.''you dontuh want a wife! You jussuh want my youkai brood!'' scowled Xiang.The students and teachers gasped and more buzz of talking echoed in the room.''thats right my sveet and there iz nothing anyvone can do about it'' Murtagh replied playfully as he paced around Xiang.The students watched in fear and anticipation on the unfolding events.''you wourdnt be abre touh handre your power as a youkai, you areuh too weak foruh my powerfur brood'' xiang retorted to the baron.''a lowly hanyou like yourselv vill make a pureblood like me all poverful!'' the baron replyed in the same playul tone.''prove ituh Murtagh san'' Xiang snapped.''pray the echo game wissuh me, if i roose to youruh drums you can kirr me rightuh here on dissuh stone froor, and ifuh i win you reave me and my famury and neva return againuh, or areuh you too chickun to charrenge the rowry hanyou?'' Xiang inquired mockinglyThe baron arrogantly accepted the challenge to Xiangs relief. Only now she would have to be careful of his cheating. She would need to beat him at his own game.Dumbledore tryed to protest but Murtagh waved the documents in his face making the headmaster angry and unable to act.

Murtagh waved his wand and all the long tables and chairs sank back up into the walls carrying the students with them forming bleachers on the sides of the great hall , the room expanded to leave a great empty space in the middle of the room.Murtagh snapped his fingers and as if on cue a large number of house elves apparated with round drums fastened to tall wooden stands.The elves placed them neatly into a large circle in the room.Xiang walked into the center ajusting her torn kimono to prevent it from exposing too much skin.She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a peice of ribbon and began to blindfold herself when murtagh burned away the ribbon.''You tink i vill trust your triks hanyou?'' he said casually as he flicked his wand again.Xiang cried out, everything was completely black. The baron had blinded her with his magic.''thats right my sveet i hav your sight now'' the baron boasted exitedly.Everyone in the room watched as the baron sat himself down at the staff table he placed his sword beside him and ajusted his fur hat.His features were strong and his eyes were dark and filled with malice.A house elf brought him a bowl filled with sunflower seeds which he placed infront of him.''you remeber the rules dont you black miko? Ve played dis game in your old country ven vee first met'' baron Murtagh said casually.Xiang stood still in the drum circle.Draco san sat attentively looking down at his new found friend nervous to see the outcome of her fate.''ven i throw a seed and it beats any av ze following drums black miko over here vill haff to beat ze same drum in ze same order by ear alone. Zat iz the echo game''Xiang heard the hall burst into concerned conversation again.Draco and his gang of Slytherins were a buzz with the new knowledge of Xiang the black miko hanyou!.Harry potter sat with the trio feeling guilty for his encounter with Xiang that morning. He knew how she felt right at this moment fighting to live because he had already done it a few times before in his battles with the dark lord

''SILENCE'' bellowed dumbledore.the hall immidiatley went quiet.''anyone who speaks during this...game will face expulsion''Xiang could hear the worry in his voice and felt touched that this stranger had so much concern for her saftey when he didnt not even know her.Xiang positioned herself in the circle.Baron Murtagh picked up his first seed and cast it out into the drums hitting one of them to Xiangs left side.Xiang flung the pink satin sleeve of her white naga-juban through the silk sleeve of her kimono the pink satin beat the chosen drum.The students clapped and cheered.The baron reached into the bowl and the crowd instantly hushed.

The game went on a few more rounds getting more difficult with each beat but Xiang hit every drum correctly using the satin of her naga-juban.The baron was angry by this.He wanted so badly for Xiang to loose that he grabbed the entire bowl full of seeds and flung it into the drum circle.Xiang stood still as a shaolin monk listening closely as the many seeds swarmed past her hitting the drums like thunder crashing on waves.Everyone in the great hall was panik stricken but silent.How could she possibly complete this round? It was impossible!But Xiang just smiled as she stood still and blinded in the drum circle. When the very last seed crashed upon the stone floor Xiang flew into action, she lept and jumped and cast out her satin beating the many drums systematically in correct order to the barons echos.Suddenly she cast out her satin naga-juban towards the baron. It swiftly entwined around the handle of his sword.Xiang stepped, twirled and wove her satin in a way that pulled the sword and made it swipe and slash at the barons head.The students gasped as the baron Murtagh ducked from the fatal blows over and over.He then flung out the now empty seed bowl into the drum circle towards his blinded victim.Xiang tugged back on the satin from her sleeve comanding the sword to fall back into her hand and she turned and slashed the clay bowl in half.She heard the crowd gasp again as bowl broke into pieces on the floor inront of her.The baron removed himself from his seat at the table and drew another sword.''scince you vere trained by samurai you can die like a samurai, you vill taste my steel!'' shouted Murtagh

Xiang was still blind but she could hear screams coming from the students around her.Xiang replyed back to him in her own language as to indicate how serious this statement was''the time has come and now you must die!'' Xiang shouted to the baron in japanese.The two enemys began an epic sword fight inside the drum circle.Swish, clang, jab,swipe. The baron and hanyou made their blades dance with eachother beckoning to take ruthlessly one of their lives.''i do enjoy fighting vith a blind voman'' the baron jeered as he attemped to best his challenger.Xiang was a worthy apponent but somewhere along the way she without a sword.Xiang stood blind and fearful as she heard the barons footsteps reach her, he was standing right infront of her. Now was the time to act.With ease and swiftness Xiang pushed signifigant pressure points on his body thus paralyzing Murtagh in place. He could not speak he could not move.

''XIANGG XIANG FU JIN!! YOU REAVE MYUH CHIRD ARONE YOU EVIR MAN!'' shouted an angry woman.Xiangs mother had arrived with the bulgarian minister for magic, Baron murtaghs father and the british minister cornileous fudge.Dumbledore rushed over to them.''please tell me youve found something its a madhouse in here this has to end i will not have blood shed in my school! You have to make this baron leave!'' he said frantically.Dumbledore introduced him to mother and mother introduced herself to him.''herro dumberdore san i am Hatsumomo chan and i haveuh somesing you shourd read to baron'' mother replied.Dumbledore opened the envelope and said ''i dont think you will want to take this little girls youkai blood because it says here that you will die from it''.Xiang heard some people in the crowd shouting out obcenities ''es a filthy alfblood!!'' there were jeers and murmurs echoing round the hall.''itz true my son itz true your mother iz a muggleborn im so sorry''the barons father said in tears.Hatsumomo strutted over to the baron and released him from Xiangs 5 point blow by reversing the hits.''diz cant be true! I am pure! Dis iz a lie!'' the baron shouted but it was no lie, his face was grief stricken when he learned that Xiang could benefit him no longer.''Well thats settled.Take Murtagh to azkaban and leave my school in peace!'' dumbledore stated.''give me backuh my sight!!'' shouted XiangHer vision came back and she saw the baron in a puddle of tears on the floor.'' someuh baron YOU are Murtagh san'' she spat at her fallen enemy.Laughter rose from the Slytherins and chatter and murmurs came from the rest of the students.

The students were sent to their common rooms exept for the ministers, Xiang, Hatsumomo, the barons, head of Slytherin house and the headmaster Dumbledore.Scince the baron has diplomatic immunity he was able to escape scentencing in Britain.The Bulgarian minister was furious, he signed the forms to have Xiang killed because it is against the law to run off from youre marriage to a baron if youve already been comitted to the ceremony legally.If the minister knew Xiang was a Hanyou he would have arrested the baron right away.In the end the baron was sent to prison by the Bulgarian minister and because my mom is a good negotiator we got a big cash payoff from the barons father not to talk to the press about Murtaghs true blood status.This satisfied Xiang and mother very much.

youtube fight scene search-**House of Flying Daggers - A beautiful Assasination.**


	4. Insult to Injury

Xiang said goodbye to mother and the Slytherin head of house Severus Snape walked her to the common room.''The password to get inside is ''lycanthroat''...youve certainly made quite an impression on the school, be careful not to cause too much trouble you dont want to end up arrogant like Potter'' Severus said in his silky voice''the baron isuh gone. The worst isuh over sensei.I wont end up rike Potter san, xiang isuh her own person. I aporogize for the eventus datuh took prace here. I hope i can earn your respectuh sensei Snape san.'' replyed Xiang''very well now go to bed'' Severus said with athority he flicked his wand casting a charm that instantly mended the large rip in Xiangs kimono. She thanked him wholeheartedly and hurried through the portrait hole into the Slytherin common room.

EVERYONE was still up waiting for her.As soon as Xiang arrived everyone cheered for her and congratulated her on her victory against the halfblood baron.spotted Draco san eyeing her at the other end of the room. She made her way over to him.''I knew you were different'' he said in his drawling voice''Im glad to have a strong hanyou in Slytherin''Xiang smiled, she was touched that all these people were showing such kindness, they were nothing like thouse Gryffindors made them out to be.''dont worry ''Black Miko'' we respect you as a powerful hanyou but you dont have to worry about any of us trying to defile our pure blood with yours...that baron was a sicko.'' said a tall boy with black hair

A bunch of students in the common room laughed in agreement'my name is Theodore Nott'' said the thin dark haired boy''i like your tattoo, it was mesmerizing to watch you fight that filthy halfblood'' Nott retortedXiang could tell this group was being very openly racist about the barons blood status but she didnt care, she hated that baron so much and was glad he was going to rot in a cell.Xiang welcomed all the taunts and jeers they had for him.She spent alot of time talking beside nott who seemed very interested in her.Later on she caught a glimpse of Draco huddled up with his friends. He looked jealous that she was spending so much time with this new boy.

Term had started and school was in session class went normally exept for the constant pointing and staring from pretty much every student that walked by.She noticed early on the same thing tended to happen to the famous harry potter as went around the school quicky about Xiang, Harry Potter and the escaped convict sirius black, people were afraid of Xiang because she was a slytherin hanyou, they didnt even know her but judged her anyways.Xiang was ruthless to this behaviour and proceeded to curse anyone in her line of fire who made her ears burn. The sight of a swishing red fan and the words ''FUJIN NO MAI'' were feared among the student body.

Although they did not get off on the right foot and highly disliked eachothers friends Xiang and Potter had a silent kinship. Every so often theyd meet eye to eye giving a look of understanding at eachothers situation.After Xiangs explosive entrance into Hogwarts narrowly escaping death, she was written about in the daily prophet along with Sirius Black who was supposedly on the lookout for Harry Potter.The Two pre-teens may not have enjoyed eachothers company but they had a strong understanding.Class was going very well, the teachers commended Xiang for her knowledge in english considering the short time she had learned what she already knew.She was still a slow reader because she was used to khanji but she worked hard and was improving quickly.

Xiang had no interest in quidditch. Instead she practiced her kung fu during spare time and read ALOT.Class the first few days was not just stressful from the language barrier But Xiang noticed another barrier.It seemed like Draco was shutting her out. Even when they were partnered in potions he spoke mechanically only of the work to Xiang and continued to chat up his friends and taunt Potter.

Xiang was very bothered by this but she had no idea what to do. That Nott boy had been giving her alot of attention scince she got here and she was happy to recieve...i mean he was tall, dark, handsome . But she thought about Draco san too. The only thing that ailed her was that she wasnt sure she wanted to date yet, i mean she was still young. Xiang wanted to ignore her urges by taking her time.

She wanted Draco but she knew she would have to wait.As long as it would take, no matter what. Flaws and all she knew there was something special about this boy.But this Nott boy made things so confusing and Draco was being insufferable with his jealousy.It was time for Xiangs first Care of Magical Creatures class.She didnt know this yet but Her and Draco san would end up Bonded as friends through his own misfortune.

Draco was still giving Xiang the cold shoulder.Pansy Parkinson on the other hand took avantage of this to Try and Gain his Affection.This made Xiang furious because if the tables were turned and it was Nott firting with her, Draco would probly never speak to her again.But she kept cool. She had her dignity to keep intact.The Gryffindor students finally arrived infront of Hagrids hut.''arright were all'ere, ive got a great surprise for yeh today class, now follow me'' Hagrid said to the class.Xiang reconized him as the man from hogsmede st who led her and the first years over the lake the night of murtangs arrest.The large man led the students to a paddock inside of the forest. there were four creatures tied up.Some of the students looked taken back by them.They were slightly intimidating.''hippogriffs'' hagrid said exitedly.''now what yer need to know bout hippogriffs is they're very proud creatures, you dont want to go insultin a hippogriff because it may well be the last thing yeh ever do''The Class looked very off put, especially when the teacher started asking for voulenteers to come and pet the hippogriffs.Hagrid explained that you must keep eye contact with the creature and bow to it. If it bows back you can go and pet it.He then forewarned us to show respect and be sure NOT to insult the creature.

Harry potter was the first to try.He succeded swimmingly. The rest of the class was less worried of the large creatures and more people began bowing to the hippogriffs in the paddock.Draco started to get arrogant about the whole affair.''this isnt so hard, youre not dangerous at all are you! You great ugly brute!'' he said meanly to buckbeak the hippogriff that Harry had first been aquainted with.**SLASH** the hippogriff attacked Draco san and he lie on the grass.Xiang whipped out her fan and stunned the beast.She was enraged! Dracos wound was deep and he was quicky rushed to the hospital wing by hagrid.

The rest of the class was walking up towards the school.The Slytherins were going on about hagrid being a menace and the entire incident being his fault.One of the gryffindor kids spoke up. ''its Dracos doing he was told NOT to insult the hippogriff and went on and did it anyways because all you slytherins seem to be so obliged to being evil to everyone.''Crabbe and Goyle looked menacing and the gryffindors were scared out of speaking up again but Xiang completely flipped her lid on the gryffindor students.

''IMUH SO SICK OF ARR OF YOU SAYING WERE EVIR! YOU JUDGE US ARR RIKE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TARKING ABOUT! WERE NOT ARR KIND BUT WERE NOT ARR CRUEL! I DIDNT SPEAKUH IRR OF YOUR HOUSE UNTIRR YOU SPOKE IRR OF ME!'' Xiang shouted looking at Potter and his friends.

They were lost for words. And Xiang went on.

''YOU ACT JUSSUH AS BAD AS WE DO NOW!...you created dissuh enemy arr by yourserf! The srytheryns are betta den you wirr ever be! Dey were kinduh to me when noone erse wasuh! I chose to be in dissuh house'' stated Xiang fiercely.

Xiang stormed off into the school with Pansy Parkinson who was crying '' im going to go see if hes OK'' she whined and ran off to the hospital wing to see to Draco with Xiang following behind.Pansy and Xiang arrived at the hospital, Draco lay simpering in pain on the hospital bed getting his arm bandaged up by madam pomfrey.Pansy hurried over and started gushing over Draco.Xiang gave a look of comtempt towards the entire scene and said in a mocking tone.''irr reave you to rove birds arone then''And began to walk off when Draco adressed her.''You stunned that hippogriff for me...thank you'' he spoke with such kindness that Xiang stopped in her tracks.''werr it was going to eat youruh giant headuh anyways i had to do somesing''Xiang said casually. Pansy looked jealous and started fawning over draco again.Draco was liking this attention and went along with it. He somehow knew Xiang would not behave like this around him but her grudge on her was gone.

She merely said almost in a wisper ''i turned down nott'' and left swiftly.


	5. Falling out

Two weeks later Draco showed up for lessons, he came in half way through potions and ended up being partnered with Ron Weasley. He leaned over and thanked Xiang for the special herbs she gave him for the pain.Pansy started fawning over him ''oh does it still hurt draco?'' he told her it did and she continued to treat him like a samurai coming home from battle.Draco began his reign of torture on the weasley boy.Xiang thought this was funny and snickered with the rest of the Slytherins. She was developing a bad reputation at hogwarts but did not care, she had nothing to prove to anyone and cared not what people thought of her.

Ron ended up throwing one of the goopy ingredients for the potion at Draco and it hit him right in the face, Xiang whipped out her fan and shot a curse straight at ron.Sensei Snape blocked the curse and told her that he didnt want to have to give her detention and that it wasnt allowed to keep her wand concealed inside the classroom and to remeber next time.But to rons misfortune he got detention for throwing things in class.Sensei Snape was always very nice to his students even if they didnt deserve it. Which was fine because it benifitted Xiang.Later on Xiang ran into Ron weasley in the hallway.He whipped out his wand angrily.''wantuh to pray do youhh'' Xiang said silkilyRon shot a curse and xiang blocked it with her fan and reflected it back to him tenfold.Harry potter turned the corner right that second and saw Xiang throwing a curse at his best friend.Harry hit her with a hex. She cried out in pain as harry said ''thats what you get for cursing Ron''

''HE PURRED HIS WAND OUTA FIRST!''Xiang whined loudly''YOU TRYED TO CURSE ME IN CLASS''ron cried!''ahhh what did she do to me IM COVERED IN BOILS!''

''RON!'' said a girls voice, hermione granger came running over.''I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE! THAT FAN MAKES HER WAND STRONGER LOOK AT YOU YOURE A MESS!''

''i neva once cornered any ofuh you wissuh my wand whire unprovoked...'' xiang said softly as she staggered away back to the Slytherin common room.Xiang plopped down on the couch and examined herself in a small compact mirror she had, nothing much seemed to be wrong exept she was giving off a little smoke and she had a nosebleed.Draco ran over to her frantically asking what happened.Xiang gave a once over of the whole story and Draco was furious.''saint Potter probly wont even get into trouble for this, hes Dumbledores little pet that one, good job you did on Weasley though, he should know better then to raise his wand to a Hanyou''.Xiang was glad to have his support.A few days later Xiang got word that Malfoy was in detention for cursing Potter and Weasley.She went into the trophy room to see him while he was polishing all the plaques.She knew she wasnt supposed to be there and didnt plan to stay long. She mereley asked him what happened and he said something that made her affection for him grow to new heights.

''I did it for you''

months went by and Xiang started really growing into the stereotypical Slytherin role.People thought she was villainous hanging out with Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle. The students even started calling her ''Black Miko'' like they did back in Wudan.Even girls in her own house became mutinous against her, mostly because of Pansy. She was jealous Xiang and Draco were close friends But Xiang just preferred to hang around with boys, she was a martial artist for merlins sake, she was no sissy little girl no matter how much makeup she wore or how extravagant her kimono.She was a tom boy in persona.One day Draco brought up some new information on the hippogriff incident and informed his circle of friends his father will be taking action to have the hippogriff exterminated, there would be a hearing and the creature would be scentenced accordingly.Xiang was repulsed by this news.She protested to Draco stating that shes put up with his sly scheeming long enough and was against him letting his father go through with this plan.This did not please Draco san. Xiang felt guilty that she said anything when he brought up the fact that he stood in detention when he cursed Weasley and Potter back for what happened to her.But Xiang said flat out that he and the teacher were both wrong.He started with too dangerous a creature and Draco san didnt obey his rules of caution.Of course Draco dissagreed and thus started a fight between him and Xiang.

They didnt speak for a long time and she kept to herself.People wondered what happened because she was no longer seen with her cronie clan of Slytherin boys.Chrismas was coming on fast and Xiang was to stay at hogwarts just to be safe incase the baron had allies that wanted to avenge his imprisonment.She soon found out that she was the only Slytherin staying back and would have the entire living quarters to herself.She was overjoyed at this prospect.Soon everyone was gone for christmas and the common room was empty.Xiang was sleeping late, walking around in her underwears, playing loud heavy music and practising her kung-ku and charms for school out in the open. She was smoking cherry tobacco in her hookah while she meditated on the large commonroom table.She was more in the room then the old portraits were.Her cat Toshi lazed around and chased mice around while Xiang enjoyed her solitude.There was just so much to do that she wasnt allowed with all the other students around.It was bliss.It was chrismas eve and Xiang was inally starting to get lonely.She knew her mother had her best interests at heart but this was a time for family and friends...none of which were around.Not to mention all her friends were angry with her for telling Draco the truth.

Just then a face appeared in the fireplace. ''merry christmas my Black Miko'' Draco said.How come you didnt go with your mother anyways? Does that baron have angry allies? Come over here and ill protect you'' He said flirtatiously''oh so your speakinguh to me again? What changeuh your mind Marfoy san?'' Xiang spat the words out like poison.''its Christmas dont be such a fucking bitch'' 'Draco said in a violent tone.''hmm dirty words for a preeteen boyuh! Terr me do you kissuh your motha wissuh dat mouth? Keep your curse words to yourserf untirr your barrs drop!'' Xiang said feircely back to Dracos face in the fireplace.''I CAME HERE TO APPOLIGIZE BUT I WONT IF YOURE GOING TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT'' Draco shouted.''dontuh botha! Reave me arone i dontuh want to fight wissuh you, go backuh to your famury'' Xiang said in an annoyed voice.Dracos head vanished out of sight from the flames.

Xiang had a restless sleep that night.This was all so blown out of proportion because Draco was being so spiteful.What if they didnt become friends again? She had so much fun with him and the boys, they understood her.What she missed the most is just being around Draco, especially when they were alone because he was...relaxed. Xiang missed catching thouse moments with him when he did just one small almost not even there look or whisper of a comment that showed a light in him that made every cruel cuss or unnessisary hex wash away to give him a clean slate that hed undoubtebly blacken only to purify again once more.But she never got to see thouse moments now scince their falling out and started to wonder if it was only Xiang who meant to notice.This made her feel worse and she hated herself ''why cant i just get over this stupid hippogriff! God damn giant chicken had to come back and ruin everything'' Xiang thought angrily

The next day was better, the mood was alot lighter because it was christmas.Severus snape walked in to greet her that morning.''herro sensei snape san'' Xiang said joyfully.She always liked Snape, she thought he was such an interesting man.''happy cristmas miss fu jin'' he said sternly.''I wanted to check up on you and see if you were well, youve been alone alot lately, are you having problems with any of the students?'' he inquired.''werr snape san...I hav rost my furiends, Draco san isuh angry wissuh me because i dont wantuh him to ret his fatha kill hagrid sans hippogriffuh, we haventuh tarked for weeks'' Xiang said sadly.

'' I care aboutuh draco san sensei. He mean arot to me. I arways honest wissuh him, most peopurr cring to him because he is wearthy and has powerfur famury but dat does notuh matta to me, I wirr terr him what he need to hear, i rather have him mad then herp him makeuh huge mistake but he isuh very stubborn''These words just spilled out of her like vomit and as she said them she realized finally the core of WHY she was keeping this fight on with draco...because she was being a friend.''i see'' Snape said in his silky voice.He had a odd look on his face and Xiang immidiatley felt very embarassed for spilling everything to Sensei Snape...she just couldnt control the urge to purge out her ailing emotions.''im sorry sensei you probury didnt need to hear arr dat, dontuh tink on it, have a good christmas forgetuh i said anysing'' Xiang said embarassed.Snape had a blank look on his face ''hes lucky to have you as a friend, try not to give up on him'' snape replyed...he had a slight tinge of envy in his voice that made Xiang wonder about him.But she knew full well not to ask, he wasnt the type to talk about his misfortunes whatever they were.

Snape walked out of the common room with his black cloak billowing behind him.Xiang and toshii started opening presents.She got a beautiful green kimono with exquisite embroidery of a colorful landscape at the bottom, with blossom patterns on the sleeves.It came with a black naga-juban and a silver obi with black flowers on it.She got some cakes and candy sent from japan, and some new hair ornaments and refills for her makeup.


	6. The Green Destiny

There was another gift also.A note was attached... it was from Wong Fei Hung! The note said '' i snatched this for you from the prisoners personal items box I got the wise woman to forge it with her powerful charms, the sword is yours and is invincible to all others, use it wisely''.Xiang opened the long package, It was The sword she took from the baron in their fight!''The Green Destiny'' It is called.It was very old but still sharp, the blade was gleaming silver with green dragons crawling up the steel.It was a beautiful peice of weaponry.

Xiang changed into her new kimono, put on her new makeup and tied her hair up with ornaments.She looked as fabulous as a kyoto geisha. She had her new sword tied to her obi and stuck her wand inside of her special fan which she tucked into her obi .Her and toshi arrived in the great hall but all the tables were moved up and only the staff one remained, she saw potter and weasley sitting at the table with the rest of the teachers and two nervous looking first years.''ah! How nice of you to join is miss Fu Jin, come and take a seat'' said the headmaster.Xiang did as instructed, there was an empty chair next to Harry and Ron across from Sensei Snape.Xiang really didnt want to sit there next to her enemys and the teacher she just gushed her angsty feelings too some hours ago.She was so mortified over that, he probly expected her to say something nasty about potter and his friends but instead she whined about her social troubles with the Malfoy boy.The meal began and Dumbledore initiated conversation.

Making small talking around the table.He then adressed Xiang ''that is a beautiful kimono you have on, your mother sent it to you?''''yes headmassa sank you verry muchuh'' Xiang replyed politely.''I think you might enjoy trying some of these'' Dumbledore said kindly pointing to the table.Along with the Traditional western food there was teriyaki chicken, sushii, rice balls, sake and green tea and lots more exotic things.Xiang blurted out rejoicements in japanese as she piled sushi and orange glaze chicken on her plate with a pair of chopsticks.

Ron made a grimace at the sushii ''raw fish blech'' he said adressing Harry.''You tryy Weasrey san ita verry gooduh'' Xiang retorted flinging some eel onto his plate.Him and harry looked at eachother as to say...'weird'''Try the chikun, ituh very niceuh, we asians cook good! We can makeuh chicken tastuh rike candy'' Xiang boasted jokingly to the table.

Some of the teachers laughed and tryed the chicken, Ron and Harry went for it also.Ron seemed to enjoy it but didnt say anything to Xiang.Things between Xiang and the gryffindor boys were on a slippery slope, but Xiang was so lonely that she just wanted to talk to people and was being civil with them anyways.She could tell they thought it was very odd.The first years were cataloging all the stuff they got and Xiang showed them her new sword.

Snape seemed to dislike Xiang being civil to Harry potter and the Weasly boy and acted out on that by saying ''keep youre muggle dueling objects away from the food''."MUGGRE DUERING?! No no no sensei! Samurai swords areuh not for muggre duering, muggres wrestre and boxuh, kung fu is for the powerfurr and is a form of magic in itserf!'' Xiang replyed in a most passionate manner.She then leaped onto the seat of her chair pulling out her sword and did a difficult looking combo while saying''kung-fu isuh the truest form of wandress magic! Arrowing you to benduh what muggres carr the rures of physicsuh!'' and with that she leapt out of the standing position she had taken in her chair and glided through the air as if on an invisible string soaring across the table onto the floor below on the other end.Then Xiang said in closing as she made footwork while spinning her sword and then soring up into the air again and standing light as a feather right on top of Potters head ''there are arso rures dattuh can be burroken!''Harry was amazed that this whole person standing gracefully on his head weighed next to nothing!Snape looked highly amused at the fact that Xiang was using Potter as a stepping stool at the dinner table and gave one of his miniscule crooked smiles as Xiang hopped back into her seat stowing away her Green Destiny and thanking harry for being such a good sport.

Dumbledore appauded Xiang on her skillful demonstration and the whole table seemd to be amused along with with him.Professor trelawny as usual started on about potters upcoming death and macgonnagal kept debunking her theories to Xiangs amusement.Dinner went well and Xiang left with Potter and weasley.She Was walking with them in scilence down the hall where she would soon turn to walk down to the Slytherin common room when Harry and Ron spoke up in unison.''WERE SORRY!'' they both said.Xiang stopped shocked in her tracks.This wasnt the first apology she had gotten this holiday but somehow this one seemed more real.''We misjudged you, youre not like your friends, weve wanted to speak to you ever scince the day malfoy got injured in class but youre well...kind of hard to talk too''Xiang was so touched by this, and invited them back to the Slytherin common room to catch up and talk.''i puromise noone isuh inside exept me, you wont get into troubre'' she said reasurringly

The two boys relucantly accepted and followed her to the Slytherin common room with Toshi scampering behind.Xiang, Ron and Harry bonded about alot, they were easy to talk too about certain things that were difficult to bring up around Draco when he was among other friends which was most of the time.These boys didnt seem to put up a front that you had to slither your way around and break down everyday like Draco did.She told them about Draco and the hippogriff trial and how she had shunned him and his friends for weeks on end up to now.They talked about sirius black, the Dark Lord, the baron, blood status quarrels and things like that.The boys told Xiang about Nevilles bogart and Xiang told them about her embarassing Snape encounter she had that morning.

''why are you so close to Draco and them in the first place? I mean they ARE jerks, you come off badass and black magic when you hang out with them too but youre still different. Hermione said you werent like the rest because you didnt grow up over here, youre eyes are unclouded by western predjudice, supposedly the Dark Lords wrath didnt really effect people over in asia'' Said Harry''I cant herp it, i am so takenuh by him! We used to haveuh a strong bond to eachother beforeuh the fight, Hesuh very entertaining, He make fun jokes ...at othsa peopurr expense which isuh wrong...FUNNY butuh wrongggg, and he doesent rook down onuh me. He accepted me right away, i did notuh have to prove myserf to him'' Xiang explained.''he jussa mean to you because he hateuh you boys, he rike me wissuh first impression arso he very racist rike most inuh dissuh house but i never care, its not my history. I rive here now but i have no care for your quarrels so granga chan is correctuh'' added Xiang.The three of them laughed and talked, they told her many things about Britain and she told them about Japan.They thought Xiangs english was good and told her she had a large vocabulary for someone who been speaking it for as little time as she has.She was pleased to hear this, her hard work was paying off.

Xiang was happy that she made new friends from Gryffindor but worried about how this would affect her life with the rest of the Slytherins.The holidays passed and the next term started as usual.Xiang made her way to the breakfast table with the Slytherins and waved hello to Harry and his friends.Draco quickly snapped ''what are you doing? Dont tell me youre friends with that sorry lot now!''Xiang didnt awnser she was not speaking to Malfoy after that ridiculous excuse for an appology over christmas break.Pansy had replaced Xiang in the slytherin gang which broke her heart but she still kept her distance.School was dismal for the past few weeks and Xiang missed Draco sorely.Theyd always lock eyes and then look away, It was obvious Draco missed his friend but he was too arrogant to make amends.Things got worse when Xiang started mingling more with other houses.

Once people found out she had befriended potters gang people saw her differently and she made a large group of friends.She was starting to loose her status in Slytherin house but she was happy to be spending time with a group of nice Hufflepuffs which included a boy named Cedric Diggory.She also became well aquainted with a Ravenclaw second year named Luna Lovegood.Everyone thought she was a nutter but Xiang thought she was interesting.She had not the slightest idea what Nargles or Crumple Horned Snorkacks were but tryed to keep away from them nonetheless.Sometimes you could catch Xiang waving her hands around in the air to prevent some sort of nonexistent creature from possessing her mind.Pansy parkinson became insufferable along with many of the other slytherin clan and Xiang had become very good dueling them into tears.She aways had a vast knowledge of tricky curses and was not hesitant to use them on anyone that came into her way.Xiang had spoken a little with Hermione but didnt seem to like her personality, she got the impression that she gave off a scense of superiority when it came to her academic ability.


	7. Back with Blondie

It was a clear night and Xiang was in her room playing with Toshi when an eagle owl came flying in with a letter.She knew it was from Draco, her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.She opened the letter and it just said ''my room, now.lets talk''She wasnt sure if she should go...i mean what if she was going to be ambushed with curses for exchangeing pleasantries with the blood traitors.She decided to show up anyways

She had her fan and walked into the boys dormitories on guard for some sort of attack.She made her way into Dracos room with her fan open and pointed infront of her.Her face looked confused and off put.Draco was sitting alone at his desk and started to snicker when he saw her.''lower your wand! Im not going to curse you, i never have like the others, but oh how the mightly have fallen, i cant stand to see you like this! Come back to the group you dont need to associate with Potter and the pretty boys in hufflepuff. Oh and DO try stop trying to wisk away Nargles in class theyre not real'' Draco said in his drawling voice.''I care aboutuh you as a furiend Draco san, i wirr speak up when i tink you makeuh bad choice i rather have you mad at me then herp you make yourself suffa'' Xiang said.''who says im suffering? Im quite content my black miko...or have to stopped living up to that name now?'' Draco replyed.He didnt really understand what Xiang meant but when he got older he would.''isuh stirr used'' Xiang stated.''well lets stop this. I miss you, youre so much better then the people you associate with'' Draco pleaded.''I dontuh care ifuh you dont rike my new furiends as rong as you rike me, i missuh you too we can be furiends but i wirr not shun the new peopurr ive met. Ifuh you know i am so mucha better than they are then spend time wissuh me you dont haveuh to tark to them it dont matta'' Xiang explained.

After some persuasion she was able to slither her way back on to Dracos goodside with her dignity intact along with her new friendships.Suddenly snapes voice rang loud from the common room.''ALL STUDENTS COME OUT OF BED AND FOLLOW ME TO THE GREAT HALL IMMIDIATELY.''Draco and Xiang looked confused.They met Crabbe and Goyle down there in the middle of a midnight snack, Pansy and the girls rushed out half asleep.All the students followed Snape into the great hall where they were met with large members of the student body, more people came piling in.Ron started giving a detailed explanation about how sirius black tryed to knife him in his bedroom. Xiang and Draco were listening from a distance, she grabbed hold of Dracos hand as ron started into the part where black had the knife at his throat.Xiang realized what happened and quickly let go on his hand and hid her face behind her fan.Draco looked just as embarassed as she did.After the commotion died down that night was halarious.

Xiang, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle kept making loud farting noises at the prefects, they used a charm to throw the sound so people kept thinking Percy was letting them rip through the great hall.Noone found them out because everytime they did it they werent the only students awake who burst out laughing.School from then on was bliss, Xiang was good at swaying between all her friendly cliques.Though she still upheld her badass reputation but she was loyal to all the thought of as friends.If you asked Cedric Diggory what he thought of Xiang he'd probably say ''shes the biggest bitch in the world but shes my girl''Xiang regained all closeness with her immidiate Slytherin friends but behaved gruffly to thouse who had continually started duels with her during her fallout with Malfoy san.The golden trio were trying to figure out how to help sensei Hagrids hippogriff buckbeak win the trial.She would give them magical law books in secret to see if they could find anything but there was no luck yet.


	8. The Shrieking Shack

Spring was in full swing now.Trees were starting to blossom but the weather was still wet and muddy outside.There was a hogsmeade weekend coming up in a few days.Xiang and her Slytherin friends were planning to see who could go inside the Shrieking Shack.''Marfoy san i bet you scream rike a girr as soonuh as you reach the front steps'' Xiang jeered jokingly out in the courtyard.''yeah right Black Miko! Or should i say black wuss-o'' Draco jeered back.''that wasuh SO rame!'' Xiang said laughing out loud.Crabbe and Goyle started snickering.''SHUT UP YOU TOO!'' Xiang and Draco shouted in unison to their large cronie friends.''thouse ghosts will scare the fat off the both of you ahahaha'' Draco drawled to his friends.''well i bet...that im going to eat your shortcake'' Goyle said definatly as he snatched Dracos package from home and started chowing on his food.''HEY! That was mine you git!'' Shouted poor Draco san.''now that was pure cunning'' said Crabbe.The friends burst out laughing and shouted obceneities to some first year students staring their way.

It was finally saturday and all the students were allowed to go into hogsmeade.Xiang was dressed in simple black wide legged asian style flood pants due to the muddy weather and a tight fitting black chinese top with long sleeves an gold embroidery of blossom flowers over the entire thing.She wore very basic makeup and her long hair tied back in a simple braid.She brought one of her umbrellas wih her incase it started to rain again.It was red with black swirls and had pictures of humming birds printed onto it.Xiang and her friends went to look around in Zonkos joke shop and stopped off at the Three Broomsticks to get some Butterbeer and bite to eat.Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were joined with Blaise Zabini when they started shooting peas and beans at passing students. It was a comical sight if you ever saw one.Xiang was talking with Cedric and her huffelpuff friends while smokeing a ciggarette when she saw Blaise get neville longbottom right between the eyes with a string bean he threw with his wand.''oh my god thats so mean!'' Cedric said in a shocked voice.''dassuh not mean dassuh FUNNY! I armost choke on my butta beer'' Xiang said gleefully inbetween fits of laughter giving a thumbs up to her Slytherin buddies.

Later on Xiang strutted off to the Shrieking shack to show up her clan of Slytherin boys.''you look scared'' Draco said playfully as the group stood infront of the Shrieking Shack.Xiang gave the three boys a arrogant stare as she swaggered up the old musky pathway.They all stood by the front gate watching wide eyed in anticipaton.Xiang was terrified she'd heard so many stories about the evil spirits that accupied the Shrieking Shack but she wasnt going to wimp out infront of the guys.She was almost at the door when she heard a scream from behind her.

She jumped into the air instinctively grabbing onto the wood panels of the ledge that stood over the porch.She looked like a cat from a muggle cartoon hanging onto the ceiling after the family dog gives it a good scare.When the whipped her head around she saw giant wads of mud magically pelting themselves at Malfoy and the boys.Xiang quickly jumped down and sprinted like lightning over to her friends.One large clump of mud came flying in her and Goyles direction and as if on que she glided into the splits while opening her umbrella as a shield from the peculiar attack.Just then Xiang heard Malfoy yell 'POTTER' she saw the anger in his face and knew this was no joke.Strangely when she hopped upright potter was nowhere to be found.Just his two friends who had stood there innocently through the whole affair with their hands perfectly clean.Everybody started running in different directions, Xiang sprinted over to Granger and Weasley. She snatched Granger by the shirt and flung her into the mud pathway. ''WASS GOING ON?!!!'' Xiang demanded in fury.''Wattuh the meaning ofuh diss!, where isuh potta san!'' demanded Xiang.''Ron go back to school NOW!'' Granger yelled to her friend and he hesitated for a moment and went on sprinting.''calm down calm down please! Lets talk this over i dont want to fight you!'' Granger said sincerly.Xiang let up and helped her to her feet.'' youve got some dubious reflexes'' Hermione said while she caught her breath.''NO SHIT MY SKIRRS ARE PRIME! NOW TERR ME WASSUH IS GOING ON GRANGA SAN!'' Xiang shouted flamboyantly.Hermione told Xiang the truth but stretched it a bit.

She said that Harry had snuck out of the school _somehow_ even though hes not allowed in hogsmeade because Sirius Black is after him so he used a _cloaking spell_ to hide in the streets.Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle called Hermione a ''mudblood'' and Harry started throwing mud at them when the spell wore off and Malfoy saw him and flipped.Xiang baught the story and said ''werr potta san hasuh very good arm'' she gave Hermione a smirk and sprinted off back to school to find Malfoy.That whole event was a sticky situation noone really knew what ACTUALLY happened and the last few months leading up to the end of school were chaotic.The only way i can really explain the events is to skip forward to the end of the school year.The entire student body was completely hysterical over Harry Potters fearsome dementor attack, the capture and escape of Sirius Black and Buckbeak the Hippogriff.It was as if these things werent supposed to happen but were meant too none the less.It was the last day of school and Xiang was packed and ready to go home. She sat on the hogwarts express with Malfoy as he fumed about the hippogriffs narrow but fishy escape and Potter being the talk of the school once more.

Xiang rejoiced on the inside about Buckbeak but she was worried about that convict coming after her gryffindor friend, i mean he escaped azkaban AND the walls of hogwarts. With the minister inside! And dementors! Not even the baron Murtagh was that smooth with all his official papers and beurocratic bullshit.''whos got the sword NOW bitch'' Xiang thought to herself as she remembered the baron sitting in a cell.Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson all piled into the train car with her and Malfoy.Pansy was chatting up Xiang and apologized for being rough on her during the school year and explained that she just wanted to make sure she wasnt all talk...whatever that means.Xiang saw right through her fake facade and knew she was trying to get friendly so Malfoy would spend more time with her but Xiang returned her kindness nonetheless.She wanted to keep this enemy close.

The little car was full with the 5 of them in there especially when Crabbe and Goyle were such heavy set boys.Blaise sat on one of Crabbes cakes and flipped out grabbing another Cake and throwing it at Crabbe.Everyone was snickering and shouting obscinities while they all accidentally stepped or sat on eachothers body parts when Xiang Grabbed Malfoys camera and took a ridiculous candid shot.''BALLOCKS!'' They all shouted as Crabbe said in a muffled tone ''but i have cake on my face''The 5 friends burst out laughing as they were taken home on the hogwarts express.Xiang got a chance to talk to Harry on the train briefly and inquired about Blacks escape, He said what anyone would expect him to say but the look in his eyes was content and it felt to her like he gained something...


	9. The Admirals Arms

GOF YEAR

It was a hot muggy summers day in Wizarding london. The Quidditch World Cup was fast approaching and travellers from abroad were pouring and out of all the inns while they waited and set out to the campgrounds.Draco was with his parents in knockturn alley in a pub called ''The Admirals Arms'', It was a very exclusive etablishment that was pureblood only.''This place is packed with people! Its like theyre just letting in _anybody_'' exclaimed Narscissa.Meanwhile Xiang and her mother were in borgin and burkes buying some rare dark artifacts to keep in the home.Xiang was dressed quite casually that day with little to no makeup on because of the heat that day.She had on a cream colored asian pant suit with wide legged pants and a loose fitting top along with a lotus and blossom patterned gold and pink vest.She kept exitedly asking the shopkeeper about EVERYTHING considering this was the first time shed been into the store looking at actual westernized curse objects ''Malfoy told me all about thouse'' She said to Mother as she pointed to a shrivelled up Hand of Glory.''Im starving can we please go and get something to eat after were finished here?'' Xiang asked her mother.Hatsumomo agreed and they too set off the The Admirals Arms.

When they arrived Draco noticed his friend in the door way and shouted a big hello waving her and mother to come and join him at his table up on the balcony level up top.The two families gave eachother a warm introduction and Draco praised Xiang on her vastly improved english.''youve learned so much!... and your pronounciation! You can say your L's now im so proud of you!'' he said in his uppercrust accent as they all sat down together.Hatsumomo had never met Draco but had read about him in Xiangs letters home from school and heard alot when she arrived home from hogwarts that summer.Dracos parents were also imformed of the famous Hanyou student their son had befriended over the school year.Draco and Xiang caught up while their parents chatted to eachother with Hatsumomo showing off the talismans they just purchased.''So i hear youll be attending the quidditch cup too! My father got seats in the ministers box by invitation of Cornileus Fudge himself!'' Draco boasted.''Well Im staying on the grounds with old friends from Wudan, I dont care much where our seats are im just exited to see them again...plus ive been dying to spar with The Green Destiny!'' Xiang replyed exitedly.

A server came over to take their orders.''ill have some rice, potatoes, steak a garden salad, some treacle fudge and a glass of eld made wine'' Xiang sternly commanded.''The inn is packed with hungry foreigners and we only have a few cooks'' the server snapped back.''werr he betta gettuh started'' mother hatsumomo retorted spitefully back.As the server left Draco pointed to a large group of men situated along most of the tables within their vacinity and exclaimed ''Xiang do you know thouse men theyve been staring scince you sat down with us'' Draco looked worried but Xiang and mother hatsumomo reasuringly said everything was under control.

The men with the prying eyes were fallen monks from shang-hi and some Durmstrang diciples. ''probly men of the Baron...hes collected people from home and gathered some followers in china. because he knows the men of Wudan wouldnt help him for all the money in the world.'' Xiang explained''and thats supposed to calm us!!?'' the Malfoys said frantically.''Isint he still in prison?!''Draco questioned gruffly.''he is''replyed mother Hatsumomo''but he has a vengeful sister''The server came back with wine and tea but as soon as he left one of the men came over to their table.The Malfoys were about to retrieve their wands when mother hatsumomo waved her hand and told them to sit back and watch the show in a playful tone.

''The others call me Iron Arm Mida Mau...I understand there is a true master here, i seek a lesson'' the man inquired arrogantly.Xiang sat quietly drinking her tea while she rudley ignored the man now sitting beside her.Iron Arm looked back at all the other men and some gave signal with their hands to keep talking and mouthed ''go on go on'' So he did.''THEN IT IS A LESSON YOU SHALL HAVE!'' He gruffly voiced as he set into his kung-fu stance.The malfoys gave a startled jump and grimaced at the man, while Xiang and mother Hastsumono looked completely content.The angry Man came at Xiang Trying to hit her blow after blow with every jab and punch he could muster but Xiang blocked everything strongly with just one arm thus throwing him into a table to her side.Iron Arm got back up and came at her again, This time Xiang grabbed the sleeve of his robes and koncked him on the head causing him to fall back again as Xiang ripped the sleeve right off his robes and mocked him angrily.''what kind of Iron Arm are YOU!'' she said

He came back at her again but she bested him once more thus kicking him so hard he crashed through the balcony rail and landed on an empty table below beside the bar.''BLOODY HELL!'' Draco shouted as he looked at his friend in shock.''father!..this is why shes called the Black Miko'' He boasted to Lucius.Lucius gave a crooked smile to Xiang and mother Hatsumomo. So far this seemed to be very entertaining to him.Mother Hatsumomo looked back at her quests and said ''I tord you dissuh wourd be good!''People below scattered around confused as Xiang sat upstairs at her table adjusting her robes.Another man approached ''That is astounding artistry, i am Echoing cutlass. Do you happen to be related to Giant Crane?''''A big duck?''Xiang replyed rudely''youre names are so long winded its a miracle you ever get to fighting at all''All the men in the vacinty who were in earshot of her comment took position to attack when another spoke up, he was large with a round face and he held a steel fan.''THAT WAS MURTAGH ALEXSANDERS PROFESSIONAL NAME! You should know it if you beat the baron! You should have one too! Like we all do!''''Such as...?'' Xiang replyed casually.''such as Feirce Eyed Tiger Lou Jun Shung...Wasai Cho'' Lou fiercely stated as he flung open his fan.

Xiang looked at Lou like a hungry snake looks at a mouse and replyed ''Louuu...A name i apour! When i hear it my ears start to ache, I feel like vomiting and suddenly i can not hold back my sword hands anger!!''She stood up to challenge another fight letting all the men come at her with their weapons.She still had the green destiny within its sheath at this point but was quite obviously winning the battle as she glided and jumped through the air hitting blows on every man who came at her.She was now in the lower level when a heavy set monk standing on the staircase asked her ''Do you dare challenge brother jim?''Xiang turned to face him ''AH a meat eating monk! You need a lesson too!'' she said as she began to peel the Green Destiny from its sheath.''HOW ARE YOU IN POSSESSION OF THE GREEN DESTINY!'' shouted the monk!''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE'' he retorted again.''you want to know who i am?'' Xiang arrogantly spat as she jumped up to the second level spinning in the air like a corkscrew

'' I ...AM''swish, swipe, jab her sword faught ruthlessly as it cut through her challengers weapons as if they were slabs of butter.''THE INVINCIBLE SWORD GODDESS''She dived off the balcony and began again to fight others on the lower level of the confines.''WITH THE GREEN DESTINY THAT KNOWS NO EQUAL''Now leaping outside into the courtyard.''MAY YOUR MURTAGH ALEXSANDER OR GIANT CRANE''One by one every man who stood in Xiangs way lost their weapons to the power of the Green Destiny and gained injuries in return.''BOW YOUR HEAD AND ASK FOR MERCY!''Up she jumped and glided in the air back to the balcony level of the Admirals Arms tearing her way through the barons men.'' I AM THE DRAGON FROM THE DESERT!'The entire place was in shambles, wounded monks and bugarian thugs scattered everywhere as Xiang inflicted her wrath upon the rest who were stupid enough to fight.''WHO APPEARS FROM NOWHERE AND LEAVES NO TRACE!''No man could keep up with her quick pace and steady blade.''TODAY I FLY OVER THE ADMIRALS ARMS!''Now Xiang was standing on top of her table with mother Hatsumomo while the malfoys crouched under the table peaking their heads over the top in complete and utter shock.''TOMORROW I TOPPLE THE QUIDDICH CUP!''

The horrendously massive fight was now at an end as Xiang stand still on top of the table looking out at the broken building around her.Draco spoke up from his place underneath the table ''bloody hell i cant bring you anywhere'' he said in an unusually high voice. Xiang and mother Hatsumomo just started laughing exitedly ''Its good haveing you around for comic relief'' Xiang replyed back flirtatiousy.

The Malfoys and the Fu Jins left the Inn in a hurry.But ministry officials were already outside waiting to arrest the culprit who inflicted all the damage.Arthur weasley was among them consiering Xiang technically used a muggle weapon in the establishment.''theres no bewitched muggle cars in here weasley''lucius drawled.''were after the hanyou child so if you'll excuse me!'' Arthur replyed.They were all now standing infront of the inn watching as injured monks and samurai poured out of the building into the alleyway blurting obcinities and scattering away.The Malfoys and the Fu Jins explained about how Xiang was attacked at their table by thugs and she was defending herself.Of course they left out the part about Xiang continuously agging them on to fight her but the story was baught nonetheless.Xiang didnt get off the hook completely though. Even though her sword had been infused with magic to make it stronger the Fu Jins were licensed to carry foreign weapons so they could not be confiscated.Also Xiang was not able to be arrested or expelled for underage wizardry because technically her wand and fan remained unused. She was fined a large amount for public disturbance and made to pay the damages on the inn.Xiang and her mother went home to pack up for the quiddich cup, theyre portkey was set to leave at midnight so they had so work to do before then.Meanwhile the malfoys flued back into their manor.

Dracos parents started going on about Xiang and Hatsumomo. They thought they were completely reckless and had no consideration for public property and had good taste in dark objects.All in all the Malfoys liked the Fu Jin family.''why cant you be more like your little Hanyou friend Draco, the Mudblood surpasses you acedemically and next to Xiang you seem as intimidating as a pigmy puff, youre a Malfoy start behaving like one.'' Lucius said non chalantly to his son.Draco stormed off in a huff back to his room.Nothing he ever did was good enough for that man, was there no way to gain his respect? Draco looked up to his father SO much, he emmulated him in everyway. All he wanted was to hear ''im proud of you son'' or ''good job draco'' but nothing.His mother was very vocal about how precious he was and told him all the time but it wasnt the same...why was he never good enough for dad?Sure Lucius baught him loads of expensive things and helped him to gain a more powerful reputation but all the galleons in the world coudnt help Draco from forgetting that something was missing.He never talked about it though, it wasnt the Malfoy way to gush about feelings. Although Xiang had guessed certain things quite early on. She was the only person who he could open up too about real things. Mostly because she was crass enough to point out the blaitantly obvious and catch him haveing some sort of complex about something.He spoke vaguely but he still spoke and she listened. The best part was he actually believed her when she said ''what happens in the Common room at 3 am on a Saturday STAYS in the Common room at 3 am on a Saturday''No matter how Big a fight they got in she NEVER used things she knew against him.

Youtube fightscene search-**To the south (fight scene)**


End file.
